Gibbs is just having some fun
by onryonyx
Summary: Gibbs is having a bit of fun at Abby's expense.  Rated T cause there is almost a full bad word in there. Hope it is liked and thanks for taking the time to read.


Just having some fun

Gibbs rubbed his eyes thinking that he had finally lost his mind. The computer screen before him looked nothing like what he had been viewing just a few moments ago. The rare occasion he decided to do some work on the computer and the screen does this. But, what was *this* exactly? It wasn't the page that Vance had told him he needed to see, nor was it any report that he remembered ever seeing. In fact, when he squinted and peered closer it looked like something was backwards and looking past the oddness was Abby happily bouncing to some song he couldn't hear.

Wait a minute. If he was seeing Abby bouncing and viewing something other than the report she said that she was working on this meant that, somehow, he was watching her and she had no idea that he could see her!

A grin of pure mischievous evil lifted his lips and lit his eyes. He knew that the rest of the team had left for the night and this was going to be fun, at least he hoped it would be. He put on the headgear used to communicate and leaned back in his chair.

"Abs." He said softly, at first not at all sure if she would or could hear him. When she jerked at the sound of his voice then looked around in stunned surprise he covered the tiny microphone and chuckled gleefully. He watched her shake her head as if to clear the dust or voices she thought she had heard.

"Abs." This time he used his stern tone, the one he used when he wanted answers to his questions and none of the technological crap that she was very capable of jabbering.

"What the fu. . .! Gibbs?" Abby exclaimed looking around again going so far as to peer under the desk. It was all he could do to keep from busting a gut at her shocked and guilty look.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on a final report, young lady?" Gibbs asked in that same stern tone. He grinned when she turned beet red, a sure sign of her guilt.

"How the hell?" Abby demanded, beyond freighted by the disembodied voice of Gibbs she was now irritated that whoever this was *knew* that she wasn't doing the work she was suppose to be doing.

"I strongly suggest, Abigail, that you get to work on that report and quit playing around. Do you need a reminder about slacking off during duty hours?" He asked while on the inside, Gibbs, was rolling! He knew Abby didn't need any kind of reminders about getting her work done. Well, not very often anyway. Abby shook her head in the negative so rapidly that her ponytails were flying from side to side. Looking almost like wings she was shaking her head so fast!

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Oh. Oh! Sorry, Bossman! I'm on it!" Abby exclaimed. Instantly one backward screen blinked away and another, far more familiar one took its place. With an inward laugh of sheer evil delight, Gibbs, went to work on his own report. Only this one he used ink and not technology. Looking up at the monitor occasionally to make sure that she hadn't pulled a fast one and was viewing the other odd screen.

"Abigail." Came the deadly serious tone when he did catch her viewing the offending screen. His lips quirked upward when she huffed in irritation and closed the screen.

When he noticed that she was nearly finished with the final report he clicked on the little X and Abby and the screen that lead to her computer vanished. Moments later, he was stepping from the elevator assuming an innocent air.

"Finished?" He inquired coming around the corner towards her office.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He watched as she finished the last bits of the report and sent it off to parts unknown.

"Need to tell me something, Abby?" He asked in all seriousness after she had turned around and just studied him, very intently.

"No." She hedged, not at all certain that she really wanted to tell him about the weird Gibbs sounding voice that she had heard earlier. Gibbs shrugged and turned around leaving her office. Abby scowled at his retreating back. It wasn't all that unusual for him to just turn and leave but it was kind of odd that he didn't press the issue either.

"Gibbs!"

"Yeah, Abs."

"There is something." He hid his smile. He turned and faced her listening to her ramble one about the voice. He forced his eyes to glaze over when she wasn't even half way finished telling him of her weird experience.

"Gonna have to cut back on how many Caf-Pows I get you in a day, Abby. You're hearing things!" Gibbs quipped turning around once again and headed towards the elevator.

"Gibbs!" Abby wailed in true distress.


End file.
